<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grand Performance by astralinferno93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640949">Grand Performance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralinferno93/pseuds/astralinferno93'>astralinferno93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Zestiria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Academy setting, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Dancing, Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralinferno93/pseuds/astralinferno93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorey is just a top scoring student at Ladylake Acadamy and every day is the same. Not until four fairies teach him how to dance...and dance he shall.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It all starts with a Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“To dance is to be out of yourself. Larger, more beautiful, more powerful… This is power, it is glory on earth and it is yours for the taking”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>~ Agnes De Mille</strong>
</p><p><br/>Ladylake Academy. A well known educational facility located slap bang in the middle of Glenwood. It's exterior, welcoming and inviting but the inside was another story. Their main focus was education above all else and each lesson was designed to challenge and push the limits of all students who attended classes. Those who worked hard and attained their grades were rewarded, whereas those who fell behind were punished.</p><p><br/>This wasn't the case for a young man named Sorey. A high achiever to be sure but secretly he was alone. Sure he made the grade and made each of his teachers jump for joy when he got top grades, but other than his schoolwork, he had nothing else.</p><p><br/>Every day was the same. He would wake up in his private dorm (paid for generously by his Grandpa Zenrus), get dressed in his favourite outfit (A navy blue sailor shirt with a contrasting ascot tie and black dress pants) , make his way to the cafeteria for early morning breakfast (usually toast with huge helpings of butter and jam plus orange) and be seated at his first class when the clock struck 9 with his books laid out ready to learn. </p><p><br/>His favourite class was always History. His love of the past made him somewhat giddy inside. All those events that were documented would make him almost slather all over his books.</p><p><br/>Well Today was not like any other day. It started out the same. He would attend classes as per usual and exit them looking sullen. It was then that a familiar face to him caught him clutching his books and his satchel. It was the end of the school day and he looked somewhat exhausted,</p><p><br/>"Oh Sorey!" The voice called out. Sorey met the eyes of the Academy President, Alisha Diphda, a fellow classmate. She was dressed in her usual attire; a pink blazer over a white frilly shirt with a green tie. Her white gold trimmed skirt fell just to the knees and was accompanied by black pantyhose and Mary Janes. She was the pride of the Academy.</p><p><br/>"Oh Hi Alisha!" Sorey replied, smiling and running over to her, his feather earrings bouncing as he moved,</p><p><br/>"This is a bit sudden but I need your help with something" Alisha said, adjusting her white brimmed glasses, her green eyes shifting from left to right. Sorey scratched the back of his head,</p><p><br/>"I don't know why you want my help but sure I'll bite. What's up?" Sorey asked</p><p><br/> "I'm working with the Headmaster over an event we could host. Something fun and engaging for the students. Do you have any ideas? Suggestions maybe?" She asked,</p><p><br/>"Can't we discuss this somewhere quiet like my dorm?" Sorey suggested causing Alisha to flinch,</p><p><br/>"Y-your dorm? Are you sure?" </p><p><br/>"I'm sure. I trust you not to break anything in there" Sorey replied,</p><p><br/>"Lead the way then!" Alisha said, carrying her notebook.</p><p><br/>Sorey's dorm was rather spacious yet was kept clean with only small things being out of place. His bed was made but had scatter cushions thrown haphazardly upon it. His wardrobe was closed yet there were a couple hangers on the door holding spare clothes. His ensuite bathroom looked clean enough but Sorey's shower products were opened and the shower looked like it was recently used,</p><p><br/>"Wow Sorey, this looks like a small apartment. Did your Grandpa really pay for this?" Alisha inquired as she sat herself down on the couch,</p><p><br/>"He sure did. So you need ideas for this event thing huh? What you got down so far? May I see?" Sorey gingerly asked as Alisha handed him her notebook. Skimming through it, there were some notes here and there but nothing to do with this event in question,</p><p><br/>"To be honest I'm not sure what to do. I was hoping you could give me some ideas" Alisha said sadly,</p><p><br/>"Why not a dancing contest? It could attract a lot of students and plus it'll be fun!" Sorey suggested. This caused Alisha to beam,</p><p><br/>"Thats it! That's perfect. That'll really bring the Academy together...Hey you should participate!"</p><p><br/>Sorey gasped "Me? Participate?! Alisha you know I really can't dance that well. Did you not see me at the Summer Solstice ball. I was a complete trainwreck trying to do the Squirrellcarena, and even before that when Rose tripped me up during Gym Dance class"</p><p><br/>"But even so, if you get some classes, I'm sure you'll be owning the stage in no time. I can book you in with Master Maltran. She doesn't look like it but she's a trained dance teacher and a world class ballet instructor" Alisha suggested, causing Sorey to shake his head,</p><p><br/>"It's fine. I'll figure out something..." Sorey began before Alisha panicked,</p><p><br/>"I gotta get this to the Principal! See you on Monday Sorey. Think on what I've said okay?" Alisha said before she dashed out the door, leaving Sorey on his own.<br/>That night went like all the other nights within Sorey's dorm. He would take a long shower, dress himself in his comfy pyjamas (usually a dark blue t shirt and sweatpants along with bunny slippers) order his dinner and plop himself upon his bed surrounded by his books whilst wolfing his food. His favourite book being his copy of the Celestial Record, which detailed many things about Glenwood's geography, myths and whatnot.</p><p><br/>After all this, he would turn in at around 9pm. But this time he laid awake in bed with his duvet wrapped around him like a warm cocoon,</p><p><br/>"What should I do. I knew suggesting that dance contest was a stupid idea. But I don't want to let Alisha down. I wish I could just be someone else and dance..." Sorey muttered.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>"Your wish will be granted!" </em> </strong>
</p><p><br/>Sorey sat bolt upright. Was there someone in his dorm room? An intruder?!</p><p><br/>"Who goes there?!" Sorey called out, using one of his textbooks as a sort of makeshift fly swatter,</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"H-hey! Are you listening Sorey?!"</em>
</p><p> <br/>Another voice echoed through his dorm room. Now Sorey was scared,</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Wouldn't it be easier to show ourselves to him Lailah? The kid's gunna end up swatting us if we don't!"</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Only if he doesn't scream"</em>
</p><p><br/>Before Sorey's eyes, four balls of light floated in front of him, each one pulsing a different colour. Red, Blue, Yellow and Green. He stepped back,</p><p><br/>"G-ghosts?!" Sorey yelped, diving under his duvet in fright,</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Ghosts?!  Did he just call us...ghosts?"</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Lailah. I'll talk to him. I'm sure he'll calm down when we explain why were here"</em>
</p><p><br/>The blue ball of light flew towards where Sorey was hiding and transformed into a small fairy boy with silvery white hair tipped in blue and was wearing an emsemble to match. A pair of pale blue fairy wings adorned his back,</p><p><br/>"Don't be afraid Sorey. We're not gunna hurt you. I'm Mikleo and the three others with me were sent by Maotelus to help you" He explained causing Sorey to peek out from the duvet. His frightened emerald green eyes met soft tender purple ones and Sorey somehow calmed down,</p><p><br/>"So you're not ghosts?" Sorey asked bluntly, causing the blue fairy boy to pout in annoyance,</p><p><br/>"I assure you were not ghosts. We're spirits...uh fairies...uhh...never mind..." Mikleo began before turning to the other three balls of light "Ya know, showing yourselves would be just fantastic right now!"</p><p><br/>"Whatever you say Meebo..." The yellow spirit ball shifted into a young girl with blonde hair and wearing a white sundress. Her peach coloured wings buzzed behind her,</p><p><br/>"Gah for the LAST time its Mikleo NOT Meebo! Mik-Le-O!" He growled, crossing his arms,</p><p><br/>It was the red spirit ball's turn to reveal itself, turning into a young lady fairy with red tipped white hair and wearing a red and white elegant dress. As with all the others, her fairy wings flitted behind her,</p><p><br/>"Now now Mikleo, Edna, let's not terrify our guest here" Lailah said firmly, but it was a motherly kind of firmly.</p><p><br/>"Yeesh if you lot are revealing yourselves, guess i should!" The green spirit form said before changing into a tanned man with long untamed white hair tipped in green. White tattoos lined his body and his only form of attire was a pair of tight black pants. His wings  flapped slowly,</p><p><br/>"Uh are you fairy...spirit...thingies okay?" Sorey asked innocently as he slowly got out from under his duvet and was sat cross legged upon his bed,</p><p><br/>"We didn't mean to scare you Sorey. We're sorry about that" Lailah said,</p><p><br/>"I think he forgives you Lailah. Just look at that innocent face of his" Edna interjected,</p><p><br/>"It's alright. So why are you here?" Sorey asked, causing Mikleo to perch upon his shoulder,</p><p><br/>"Maotelus heard your wish to dance. So we're here to make sure it happens" Lailah explained as she plopped herself down on Sorey's bed, her long skirts covering her legs,</p><p><br/>"Yeah there was a shooting star, you wished to it and boom! Were here!" Zaveid added, laying back in mid air,</p><p><br/>"So uh what can you do to ya know...make me dance?" Sorey inquired,</p><p><br/>"Well first of all we can change your appearance to suit the type of dancing you want to do. Each of us specialize in one form of dance. You choose which of us to grant you power" Lailah explains,</p><p><br/>"I'd rather get comfortable with this whole dance...magic thing first. Can I at least practice with one of you first?" Sorey asked,</p><p><br/>"Mikleo. Would you mind helping him first?" Lailah asked as Mikleo settled into Sorey's shoulder, huddling onto the feathered ear cuffs that he always wore,</p><p><br/>"First you have to say the fairy's true name to switch form. To switch back, say the fairy's true name again. Whilst you are fused, you are a host to that fairy" Edna casually explained, her tealish blue eyes looking unamused,</p><p><br/>"Each of us has a different dance style, I prefer to Foxtrot, Lailah's more of a Tango lady, Edna is into Cha Cha and Meebo? Ballet and all that slow dancing stuff" Zaveid said casually "But its up to you which dance to do. We ain't forcing you"</p><p><br/>"Okay...then Mikleo? Shall we?" Sorey asked as he got up from his bed and went to the middle of his dorm room. The blue fairy then whispered his true name to Sorey and he smiled,</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>Luzrov Rulay!</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Practice Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mikleo, what's going on? What are you doing?!" Sorey quickly protested as bright light enveloped him. </p>
<p><br/>"Sorey, please try to relax"</p>
<p><br/>"Does it feel this wierd the first time this thing activates?" Sorey asked causing Mikleo to chuckle from within him,</p>
<p><br/>"I assure you, you'll get used to it. Heck you won't feel the effects on multiple uses"</p>
<p><br/>Then he felt his body change and shift. It started with his hair; the usually short messy mop of chestnut brown turned pale golden blonde and extended into a long ponytail that seemed to have a life of its own, twirling around him. Next were his baggy pyjamas that seem to disappear and were replaced by something elegant and...snug?</p>
<p>    </p>
<p><br/>Once the transformation was complete, Sorey opened his eyes and gasped. What sort of magic was this? Did magic like this even exist in Glenwood? Just what did this fairy boy do to him?</p>
<p><br/>It took a short while before Sorey finally caught sight of himself in the mirror of his wardrobe and he was audibly shocked. That person looked like him but not really? He could recognize the feather ear cuffs that he usually wore, but they were now a pretty shade of blue and seemed to sparkle? Next was the outfit. It was more form fitting than his usual pyjamas. It was mostly a sparkling white with fine golden details and touches of blue,</p>
<p><br/>"Wow Meebo you did a good job with this. For your first time, id give that a 7 maybe?" Edna commented, smirking behind her umbrella,</p>
<p><br/>"Aw come on Edna, look at him. He made Sorey here look like a dashing prince from a fairy-tale" Zaveid said, gently nudging the blonde in the shoulder,</p>
<p><br/>"Well we can agree on one thing, he looks more dashing than you!" Edna shot back, still smirking,</p>
<p><br/>"Ouch Edna, you wound me" replied Zaveid,</p>
<p><br/>"Now now you two" Lailah interjected, causing the other two to stop making jabs at one another (well literally jab as Edna still had her umbrella out and jabs from that were painful)</p>
<p><br/>Sorey took this time to crane his head around to see his outfit in full. It definitely looked like some form of dancing attire...or rather someone that wasn't him would wear to a grand stage debut.  This was confirmed upon spying the golden ballet slippers upon his feet with fine ribbons lacing up his lower legs, the white gloves covering his hands and the two azure feathers holding his ponytail in place,</p>
<p><br/>Mikleo's voice soon broke him out of his surprised stupor,</p>
<p><br/>"So what happens now?" Sorey curiously asked,</p>
<p><br/>"This is going to sound weird but...im going to make you somewhat dance. Just try to relax and feel the flow. Free your mind of doubts" Mikleo replied</p>
<p><br/>"Are you absolutely sure about this? I'm not complaining but this feels weird" Sorey began before he felt his arms move on their own...then his torso and legs. What the heck was Mikleo doing in there?</p>
<p><br/>"Sorey! Listen to me! Just feel the flow of the dance. Leave your worries behind and allow yourself to dance" Mikleo said. This realization of the situation made Sorey realize. Was he doing this because of his own desires? Was it for Alisha's sake? Did he want to do this to prove that he wasn't just some top grading student who had a strong obsession over the myths and legends of Glenwood and other cultures? These doubts were lifted when he began spinning and pirouetting. </p>
<p><br/>In reality (and to no ones surprise) Sorey was clearly enjoying this. When his doubts were cast aside, he slowly but surely felt the flow of the dance, his limbs gracefully arcing and twirling. It was like he was a bird flying through the clearest of skies without any worries holding it back.</p>
<p><br/>After some time the dance concluded and Sorey felt happy. This was the first time that he genuinely smiled. He said Mikleo's true name once more and the he once again returned to his shaggy haired, pyjama wearing self. He was somewhat sheepish at the other fairies looking at him and who wouldn't blame them? </p>
<p><br/>"That was...marvellous  Mikleo! For your first time, that looked great. I couldn't look away!" Lailah said cheerfully, clapping her hands.</p>
<p><br/>"First time piloting a boy to dance, that was something" Edna commented. Sorey scratched the back of his head as Mikleo floated down to his eye level,</p>
<p><br/>"Well Sorey? What did you think?" Mikleo asked,</p>
<p><br/>"That was so cool. Magical maybe? But still that was mystifying. I never knew fairies like you could do something like that" Sorey replied, <br/>"Like I said, shooting star, wish, kaboom. Granting wishes is what we do" Zaveid  interjected,</p>
<p><br/>"So what are you going to tell Alisha on Monday Sorey?" Lailah quickly asked,</p>
<p><br/>"I'll tell her ill participate in this dancing thing" Sorey replied, plopping himself down upon his bed</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What can I say except when was writing this fic a good idea?! Oh yeah right....the drawing i did of a ballet Sorey and omg this happened.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>